disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170520024358
'The House Of Crossers - Episode 1' Welcome guys, as few of you know, I have launched myself into a new project, a story reuniting the characters of Disney Crossy Road. WHAT IS IT ABOUT ? The project is about 9 members that are part of an organization (The Council), each member representing a distinct world in our game. Together, they will be dealing with a major crisis as they are being threatened by someone planning to take control of their dimensions. I am staying loyal to the Disney universes, and the main point of the story will be trying to join all 9 worlds which will be a group of toys, a group of emotions, a group of game datas, into one common dimension. To obtain this result, they will have face numerous osbtacles and people. WHERE WILL IT BE HAPPENING ? '''The 1st Episode focuses on a place called The House Of Crossers where the organization, The Council which will be explained later on. However, we will definitely be travelling through different locations in the book as we will progress through worlds such as Zootopia, Sugar Rush, The Pride Lands, San Fransokyo, and so on. '''WHEN WILL EPISODES BE RELEASED ? '''Episode 1 is already released, link found below. I will try update the story weekly, but I can definitely assure a fast progress of the story. '''HOW LONG WILL EACH EPISODE BE ? '''If you rush through it and skim through it, it will take very fast and could remove a bit of fun. What I advice you is to read it slowly and have fun making the voices out loud for yourself, (yeah, I am serious). It would take arond 5-10 minutes to read, which is short but long enough. '''WHAT THEMES WILL BE ILLUSTRATED ? '''If you guys all know me, I don't really like light themes, which is why I am really adventuring myself in a mystery story, joined with action, suspense, and a bit of comedy. Really my main focus is for you readers to become attached to the characters, and you will definitely have to give your support on which ones you love the most, because not everyone will survive this long trip. '''HOW MANY CHARACTERS WILL BE SEEN ? '''Probably around 40 or 50 in the 1st Season but that could change. When I was creating The Comics, it took 30 minutes to make one character. With this new project, I will be able to make characters much faster and will be able to expand the storylines and the number of characters quickly enough. '''I DON'T UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING IN EPISODE 1, IS IT NORMAL ? '''Episode 1 does not answer all your questions, although it does clearly describe the main upcoming mysteries such as The Omega 83, Project Escalatus. However, you will definitely hear more about the origins of each, such as the origin of The Council, or how did Aladdin end up there ? If you don't understand, try re-reading it a 2nd time, the vocabular isn't very complicated. '''WILL THE STORY BE EASY ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND ? '''The story will definitely go in depth but everything will be clearly explained and I can guarantee that by the end of the Season 1, you will definitely have all your answers. There will also be some "Previously on The House Of Crossers" at the beginning of each episode to highlight the main current mysteries, and what happened in the last episode, as well as what to look forward in the new episode. So no worries on that part, just enjoy. '''If you have any other questions, let me know down below in the Comments section. Here is the link to the 1st Episode. Have fun, enjoy, and LEAVE ME A CRITIC down below or on the Comments section of the blog page. Thank you :) Episode 1